videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. 6/Inkling
Inkling (インクリング Inkling) is the main protagonist of the Splatoon series and appears as a veteran in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Inkling's best method of attack is to cover the platforms and area in ink. Using this ink, the player can hide on the spot or swim around the arena. Due to the Inklings being close to the ground most projectiles would go over the Inklings head. Another advantage is the ability to be unseen, provided that you stay perfectly still. This could lead to great surprise attacks, jumping out of the ink and pouncing on any unsuspecting rival. That is the general idea behind the inklings but they also have another gimmick that matches their series. In Splatoon, the inklings have a limited amount of ink that they must refill when they dive into ink. This forces the player to use the diving mechanic and could be used in Smash Bros in the same way. You can still attack with an empty ink canister but it would be basically worthless as it would do little damage and produce little ink. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Splattershot: '''Very similar to Mega Man, Inkling's Neutral attack is them firing their Splattershot. This had to be done because covering the arena in ink is such an important part of their game and character so it needed to be translated over to the game as well. Their ink represents their colour and in a team battle the Inklings would all share the same colour in a team. * '''Side Tilt: '''Inkling shoots the Splattershot while running. Similar to Mega Man's Side Tilt. * '''Up Tilt - Splatter-whip: '''Inkling swings the Splattershot in an arc. From the front to above and over their head. It does not leave any ink but it knocks people upwards. * '''Down Tilt: '''Inkling fires the ground directly with the Splattershot. The impact will cause ink to fly to either side doing light damage to opponents but its main purpose is for emergency ink situations. If you are low on ink and you fire this into the ground, then you can jump into it to restore your ink. It’s a last ditch effort. * '''Dash Attack - Splatterscope: '''Inkling shoots the Splatterscope, a long stream of paint comes flying out; piercing opponents and sends Inkling a little bit backwards. * '''Side Smash - Slosher: '''Inkling uses the Slosher just like in Splatoon. They throw a bucket of ink in front of them. This leaves a large puddle of ink and sends people flying. One of the strongest attacks in the Inklings arsenal. It uses up a lot of ink however. * '''Up Smash - Splatling: '''Inkling slams the Splatling into the ground, the nozzles facing towards the sky, and open fires for a few brief seconds. It uses a lot of ink. * '''Down Smash - Ink Mine: '''Inkling places a Ink Mine into the ground and explodes it a bit later. However it varies if there is ink on the ground. If you are above ink then it works fine but if there is no ink under you then it explodes instantly, damaging your opponents but also you. It uses about ½ of the ink canister. * '''Neutral Aerial - Inkbrush Swipe: '''Inkling maniacally swings the Inkbrush in-front of them. It spreads ink a little even if it does not hit anyone. * '''Forward Aerial: '''Inkling swings forward with the Inkbrush mid-air. * '''Back Aerial: '''Inkling swings backwards with the Inkbrush, causing them to do a 360 spin. * '''Up Aerial: '''Inkling swings the Inkbrush above them, causing the character to basically do a backflip. * '''Down Aerial: '''Inkling moves their Inkbrush below them almost like they were sweeping a broom in mid-air. * '''Grab: '''Inkling reaches forward with their right hand. * '''Pummel - Point-blank Splattershot: '''Holding the opponent in-front of them, Inkling open-fires with the Splattershot before letting go. This spreads ink around the player. * '''Forward Throw: '''Inkling throws the opponent forwards. It is the weakest throw and leaves no ink. * '''Back Throw: '''Inkling throws the opponent behind them in the same motion as they would use the Slosher weapon. No ink is used though. * '''Up Throw - Suction: '''Inkling throws the opponent into the air with a suction bomb attached. The bomb will go off and send the opponent higher into the air. The most powerful throw but uses the most ink (about ½). * '''Down Throw: '''This is similar to the pummel except Inkling slams their opponent into the floor first. It is similar to Fox’s down throw but slower. * '''Neutral Special - Squid: '''This is probably the most important special move of Inkling's. With the special, Inkling turns into a squid and goes into the ink. If there is no ink they just kind of sit there so make sure there is some! When submerged in ink, your ink tank will refill rather fast and is the ideal way to get your ink back. If you stay still in the ink then you turn invisible. You can only be seen while moving. You can get knocked out of the ink however if your opponent does any of the down attacks. They can also do this to remove your ink from the stage. ** '''Custom 1 - Ninja Squid: With this custom you won’t be seen even when you move! But, you will not be able to see yourself in the ink either which could be a problem. ** Custom 2 - Kraken: When you turn into the Kraken, you are powerful. You can push opponents away and although you are slower you are also bigger so you cover more ground. The problem though is that you cannot hide in the ink as the Kraken, you are too big! This makes you an easy target for opponents. Your ink also increases slower than normal because you are not as submerged. * Side Special - Burst Bomb: '''Inkling throws a Burst Bomb, which uses about 1/3 of the ink tank per bomb but can be thrown really fast in succession. The burst bomb explodes on impact with the ground or enemy player. ** '''Custom 1 - Splat Bomb: This one uses about ½ of the ink tank. The bomb has a bigger blast radius but does not explode on impact. It does a little damage if it hits an opponent but takes a second to explode. Rival players could potentially pick it back up and throw it away or towards the player if they are fast enough. ** Custom 2 - Seeker: When thrown, it moves along the ground similar to a Vombchu. It has a small blast radius but leaves a trail of ink in its wake. Due to this it uses about 2/3 of the ink canister. * Up Special - Super Jump: '''Inkling propels upwards at a slight 10 degree angle. They are in squid form and if they hit another player with the tip of their head it will do damage. When they reach the peak of their jump and begin to fall, they will turn back into their human form and fall. This means they can go from a super jump straight into their air attacks. If they are hit in their squid form from an opponent then the jump stops and they just fall after experiencing knockback. The height of the jump is about the same as King Dedede’s. ** '''Custom 1 - Quick Super Jump: The jump is a lot faster to take off and reach its peak but because it goes so fast the Inkling never turns back into a human form until they hit the ground again. ** Custom 2 - Squid Jump: The player can hold down the Special button to charge up power. At full power Inkling will begin to flash red and when let go they will fly really high, a recovery higher than most other fighters. However if the player tries to jump with a simple tap of the special button then they will hardly go anywhere. * Down Special - Splatroller: '''If the Down Special button is just pressed once then Inkling swings the roller in-front of them. This splats ink in front of them and knocks people down but does not meteor smash. Then, if you hold down the special button and begin to move then the inkling will begin to run with splat roller and spread ink similar to how they do it in Splatoon. This does damage to anyone you hit, giving a little knockback to opponents. It uses a lot of ink however. ** '''Custom 1 - Dynamoroller: This roller is stronger than the Splatroller but slower and uses more ink. Its initial attack also has a meteor effect. ** Custom 2 - Inkbrush: This one is smaller and weaker but you move a lot faster when it is used and uses very little ink up. * Final Smash - Inkstrike: '''Inkling presses a button which fires a super weapon that creates a huge ink tornado on the stage. It has the ability to suck in opponents, deal multiple hits, and then finally launches the opponent at the end. Inkling can slightly control where the Ink Tornado will travel to by tilting the control stick side to side. Taunts * '''Up: Inkling will pull out the Slosher and perform the end of the Slosher’s victory animation where they spin the weapon on their finger like a basketball. * Side: Inkling will perform the Squid Sisters signature pose. If the Inkling is facing right then they will do Marie’s pose; if left, they will do Callies. Stay Fresh! * Down: Inkling will spin and turn into a squid. When in Squid form, it will perform a happy pose before falling to the ground. If you are above your own ink you will actually fall into the ink; if you are not, then you will just splash around like a Goldeen. Idle Poses * Inkling looks around, then giggles. * Inklings kicks the ground, bored. Cheer * Ink-’e’-ling! Ink-'e'-ling! Ink-'e'-ling! On-Screen Appearance * Inkling appears in squid mode in a puddle of ink, pops out and shakes the ink off, transforming back into their human form. The ink disappears right after. Victory Poses * Inkling waves their hands and Splattershot in the air happily, before jumping and hanging their gun arm in the air in excitement after they land. * Inkling in their Squid form swims through pre-placed ink, before jumping up and transforming back into a human, firing their Splattershot as they do so. Inkling then lands in some ink, bundles up and jumps away. * Inkling shoots a Zapfish Sphere with ink, shattering the barrier, before jumping up and grabbing the Zapfish, holding it in the air and pointing to it victoriously. 'Victory Theme: '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=worW8zatIeY (Victory Music - Splatoon) 0:00-0:04 Losing Pose * Inkling claps with a small smile, with their Splattershot hung around their waist. Trophy Description Inkling has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with them on any difficulty. Inkling ''Meet the Inklings, a mysterious race of beings that can transform into squid at will! They like to octopi their time with frantic, multicolored turf wars, and they won’t miss out on any oppor-tuna-ty to get to the top. And we wouldn’t go so far as to call them cod’s gift to fashion, but check out that fresh style! * Splatoon (Wii U, 2015) * Splatoon 2 (SWITCH, 2017) Inkling (Alt.) In progress... * Splatoon (Wii U, 2015) * Splatoon 2 (SWITCH, 2017) Costumes * Orange Inkling Girl * Lime Green Inkling Girl * Pink Inkling Girl * Yellow Inkling Girl * Blue Inkling Boy * Turqouise Inkling Boy * Purple Inkling Boy * Black Inkling Boy Trivia * Inkling's guard/shield is very similar to Bubbler, one of his/her weapons in their home series that temporarily protects them from their enemies' attacks. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Splatoon